percy and annabeth meet
by lfudge.lb
Summary: percy and annabeth story im bad at summarys sorry peeps
1. Chapter 1

annabeth and percy fall in love this is the story annabeth pov i wake up in a scream my whole cabin makes me leave so i head to the most natural place to percys i open the door and realize what if he sleeps naked i cant go in there** so i wait and he comes to the door and says whos there i say its me annabeth so he opens the door and suddenly realize i have booty shorts on and a shirt that dosent even cover my stomach and percy has on shorts and thats it if you ever saw him like that you would faint he isnt a bad sight to see ya know. i cant sleep i say and he says bad dreamyeah i say he says deo you want to talk about it nope i say okay just sleep with me if thats alright he says and i get in bed together and realize we just fit so i fall asleep instantly in his arms**

* * *

**hoped you liked it see yall next chapter bye bye. **


	2. Percy and annabeth wake up together

in the morning connor and travis stoll walk in the room and they assume that percy and annabeth just had made love in his cabin so they say whoa dudes you kno the rules no guys and a girl alone in a cabin its not what you think i had a bad dream and coudnt sleep said annabeth you know you had thalia to sleep with or is percy special said the twins no i dont know but his cabin is the closest and i was tired not thinking straight said annabeth annabeth you have to leave with us so no one gets the wrong idea about you two bye percy say bye annie and they left when i got up i realized that did look suspicous what was i thinking she couldve slept in tysons bed or icouldve slept on the floor. Annabeth point of view as i walk into the cabin everybody asked where i went after they kicked me out i said the beach it smelt like the beach anyway i walk to the lake and i see percy ther and i walk up to him and he says ive always had a crush on you wise girl and i say ive always had a crush on you to and i kiss him and he pulls me under water and we make ut for 2 hours best underwater kiss ever and we date for a year and i realize that i want him to have sleep with me so i hint at it all the time but one day we make out and cant stop and suddenly clothes are flying everywhere and 1 month later im missing something you guessed it my ms flow so i take a pregnancy test and I wait and there it is the only plus I am afraid to see.

**Da DA DADADADADADDDDAADAADADADADADDADDADDA SEEWHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. New begginings

Omg what am I gonna tell percy I screamed at thalia you will have to tell him so you can discuss what are you doing about it said thalia no he probably won't want it besides it was only a one night stand said annabeth I love you Annabeth but you are killing me just tell him the truth already he will see soon how long do you thing thalia reasoned."I love him but he probably will dump me after he finds out about the Point of View dude grover man I can't be annabeth boyfriend anymore I really thought about it and I'm you help me pick out an engagement ring for her I want to marry her and have kids someday really bad at picking out diamonds so I thought you could help me. "Dude I would be happy to help you with your engagement,".I have the perfect idea a green g diamond shaped like a owl to represent two families coming together nicely ." Dude that would be awesome to give her. She will be so happy. Percy I have to tell you something I'm you are pregnant or is this a joke but I will support you if you are telling the truth and annabeth will you marry me I love you and I will love this baby with all my think that we are being forced to marry I had this planned before this miracle came into my life to marry the perfect girl for me and to have my child so what do you say wise girl ? Of course I will marry you I am in love with you and I have been since the first won't hurt the baby if we have some fun will it? Nah it won't hurt the baby.i wake up in my cabin next to the one I love and realize that for once something is finally right in my life


End file.
